Parano
Parano (パラノ) is one of the Last Galerians and is known for his sadistic tendencies. Appearance He has a hat on his head that has a smile face on it. His hat is two different colors, one side copper brown other side black. His hat is covering somewhat his dark blond hair. His eyes are brown. He has a orange pat on the left side of his eye. He is dressed a black and copper brown shirt that is only button at the top and the rest is all hanging out. He wears black tight pants with a skull belt. His boots are over top his pants at the bottom with also copper brown. He also loves walking around with little knifes like he's nuts. Personality He is a brutal person whose appearence is reflective of his insane personality. Examples of this include his high-pitched voice and enjoyment of the sight of blood. Very skilled with knives, Parano has the ability to replace people's eyes with circuits to manipulate them at will. His other abilities include his inhuman agility and the power to control electricity and use it as a weapon. Ability He is a user of a knifes and performs a powerful attack that combines the super powers of electric shock. The power of the electric shock is high, and when you fight poorly, you can get killed immediately. However, you can cancel attacks by releasing red during a charge attack of electric shock. Also, the threat of slashing attacks that seems to be the reach of the knife is also a threat. When constant damage is given, it will attack like a drill while rotating. Also, before fighting with him, he uses a cowardly tactic of using four robotic humans to attack the rion after weakening it. Childhood Before he was a Galerian, he's name was Chuck. Mother renamed him after he became a galerian. He was picked on; abused by his parents while growing up and by other children. Story He is first seen in a security camera and is fought by Rion in the military base hanger. Before revealing himself to Rion, his robots stun him with rings that shoot electricity throughout his body. Rion defeats him much to Parano's surprise and disappears in a flash of light. Parano is later seen again criticizing Ash for not killing Rion after having their first encounter in the uranium refinery. Ash suggests to Parano to go after Rion himself in a perhaps somewhat challenging tone. Parano, angered by Ash's words, pulls his knife to Ash's neck and declares that he'll kill him before Rion. Spider then asks Parano to leave Ash alone because he might have a good plan. Parano lunges at Spider and tells him to stay out of their conversation and returns his knife to Ash, asking him what is he hiding. Nitro then laughs at Parano, amused by the whole thing. He turns toward her with a sadistic face and asks her if she finds anything funny. She tells Parano to "just slice him" but follows up with the fact that he can't because he isn't brave enough. He is then later fought again by Rion and is once again defeated. He then returns to the others ashamed and in fear of his life, all the while being lectured by Ash. Spider, despite being mistreated by Parano, defends him and tells Ash to leave him alone. He also says that he thought the Last Galerians were all supposed to be friends, something that catches the attention of Nitro, if only in a slight glance. Parano begs the leader to give him another chance but he refuses, saying that he even feared Rion at one point. Ash aims his gun to Parano's head and fires it, seemingly killing him. Spider becomes shocked at what just happened and asks him as to what he did to Parano. No response is given, only an evil smirk and expression. During the final confrontation between Ash and Rion in the virtual world, Parano emerges from Ash with the rest of the Last Galerians, saying that he is a creation of Ash's desire to destroy the weak part of his personality. This could explain his hostile personality and his love of killing. This fact also explains the meaning of the Anger password used in the Mushroom Tower and is the first letter of Ash's name (the others being Sadness and Hate). This revelation, along with the ones brought by Spider and Nitro, cause Ash to attempt to kill himself with his weapon but is instead only made stronger and consumes Dorothy as well. It is assumed what remained of Parano vanished with the rest of the Last Galerians after Ash is defeated and when both Rion and Ash were deleted by Pat ten years later. Parano was killed because he was showing his true nature, such as a scared, frighten, and afraid. Ash did not approve it and killed him for it. Information * Parano is the only member of the Last Galerians that Rion does not kill himself, he was killed by another Galerian (Ash). * While Parano's psychic ability seems to be control of electricity, he will still take full damage from Breakaron. * When the 2nd battle comes he cheats on with a blue square around the area (WARNING: 'If you touch it it brings your life bar down). * Although it is hard to notice, Parano can be seen standing on a hanging aircraft part doing the first encounter with him. He will only drop down after killing 2 out of the 4 robots he sends to attack you. * People often mistaken Parano as a fat kid. * People thinks he looks like Numbuh 2 from KND. * Parano was born with Kyphosis, Ash asked mother to create Parano for strengthIt is state that it was his weak side of his personality. * In the Japanese version he has multiple names. Extras * [[Parano's Full Gallery|'Parano's Full Gallery]] * A Galerian from the Orion family * Parano's Theme Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies